


blame it on the boom boom

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Giant that Ryan talked to after being traded was Zito. The first thing Zito did was walk up to him and kiss him full on the lips, throwing in a little tongue action on the end. </p><p>Title taken from Blame It On The Boom Boom by Black Stone Cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on the boom boom

The first Giant that Ryan talked to after being traded was Zito. The first thing Zito did was walk up to him and kiss him full on the lips, throwing in a little tongue action on the end. It was only then that he stepped back and held out a hand, simply stating his name. Ryan, deciding two could play that game, pulled him into a harder, deeper kiss before grinning and saying his own name.

The rest of the team looked twice, but when they saw Zito was involved, payed them no further attention. Ryan decided in that moment that he loved his new team.

Zito was an instant best friend and it was a rare moment that they weren't together, so much so that if they encountered teammates individually, there were cracks about trouble in paradise and an oncoming divorce. Ryan didn't mind it. It was nice to be that close to someone again, to have that connection.

Maybe that was why the frequent kisses were no surprise and why the sex seemed like a natural progression. He doesn't know if he loves Zito yet, it's way too soon to determine that, but he loves what they have. Amber knows and doesn't mind and Johnnah had told him she much preferred women years ago. The divorce hurt but only a little. He still loves her and loves their kids and loves life in general. Finding Zito made it that much better. Actually he doesn't see how life could get much better.

Not that things haven't been a little bumpy along the way. There was Lincecum, for example, who was head over heels for Posey but who didn't like 'his' Zito's attention being placed elsewhere from himself. They finally made peace somewhere in August, after getting drunk together and starting a bar fight that Pagan and Penny had had to put a stop to.

Maybe that was what had snagged his attention, how Pagan had been so intense and focused, getting between Lincecum and Ryan in the face of a guy that made him look like a midget. Pagan was fearless though, throwing a punch that caught the man's jaw and layed him out flat. He shakes out his hand, muttering something rather rude before gripping Lincecum and Ryan's arms and all but dragging them out of the bar, declaring that it was time to go.

At the hotel, Ryan had went straight to Zito's room, pushing him back inside the moment the door opened, kissing him deep and dirty. Thinking back, it was probably pretty bad that he'd waited until Zito was fucking him through the mattress to growl that he wanted Pagan and they had to have him. Zito had just groaned an affirmative, pinning Ryan's hips with a bruising grip and fucking him through his orgasm. His total acceptance and the shared desire had reminded Ryan all over again just how much he wanted and needed Zito. No one else had ever come close to understanding him the way that Zito did.

Getting what they wanted was a harder thing to figure out. They both knew that Pagan was married and had three kids. In spite of clubhouse horseplay and his extremely close relationship with Cabrera and Blanco, and the state he'd been in after Cabrera's suspension, they didn't know his proclivities. He went along with the flirting to an outrageous degree but so did a lot of guys, even the ones that Ryan knew for certain were straight. Romo was one of the worst, outdone only by Huff in Ryan's opinion. That lap dance Huff had given him after an offhanded comment by Lincecum had cemented that. Ryan couldn't just ask Pagan, he knew that much.

“Yeah you could.” Zito says serenely. He's doing yoga in his living room and Ryan really kind of loves watching it. Amber kisses them both goodbye before leaving to go meet some of the other wives for shopping. Zito waves at her before contorting himself into another impossible position. “What's stopping you?”

“He'd think it was a joke.” Ryan shrugs, frowning at the thought. “If you're so sure, why don't you just ask him, then?”

“Okay.” Zito answers, as if it's that easy. Though, Ryan's learned, for him it probably is. Ryan's no shrinking violet but he likes having a lover that's willing to be the voice of the relationship more often than not.

That's the end of the discussion for a while. It's not tabled, Ryan knows, Zito is just waiting for something. Ryan doesn't know what but he's content to do things Zito's way. He wants this but he can be patient. Good things come to those who wait. They'll wait for the right moment and hope for the best. Apparently that moment is when they have confirmed that Pence has hooked up with Belt. Pagan seems disappointed by it, immensely so. Zito invites him out for drinks, telling him to consider getting to look at Ryan and himself all night a consolation prize.

At the bar, Ryan quickly learns that Pagan could drink any man alive under the table, and when he really lets himself loosen up, he can swear like a trooper. They eat greasy bar food and hustle idiots for pool before leaving the bar and climbing into a cab to find a bigger and better party elsewhere. They hit a club Ryan wonders if they're too old for. He feels old around so many young and beautifuls but Pagan and Zito plunge into the crowd on the dance floor without batting an eyelash. Ryan hurries to keep up with them, slipping through the sea of bodies.

When he catches up to them, almost dead center of the room, Pagan pulls him close and Zito presses up behind Ryan. He's never thought himself much of a dancer but for this he doesn't have to be, their bodies moving against his all but doing the work for him. He lets his head fall back against Zito's shoulder, a faint smile crossing his face when a hand is pressed against his stomach, drawing him in even closer. A different hand, bigger, grips his hip and a body presses forward until he's closed in with barely any room to move.

When he opens his eyes, Pagan is staring straight at him, face unreadable. Ryan doesn't expect it when Pagan kisses him, using the grip on his hips to press their bodies flush. Ryan grips his bicep, leans up into it with an ill concealed moan. When the kiss breaks, Pagan smirks at him before doing the same to Zito, kissing him over Ryan's shoulder before flashing them a grin.

They keep dancing. Ryan's not sure what they’re waiting for now but it's okay. He likes this, the music and the warmth and the feeling that there's no such thing as a clock in the world. Like they could be here forever, with no worries or cares. Even when they silently communicate that it's time to go, slipping fluidly through the crowd, the feeling doesn't go away. It's almost as if none of this is real.

There's a hotel down the street, bright and shiny and expensive looking. Zito goes in and gets the room before texting them the room number. Ryan and Pagan go in after him. Pagan scans the elevator for a second after the doors close, maybe for a camera, before pinning Ryan into the corner with a rough kiss and a few hard grabs of Ryan's ass. When the elevator stops and the door opens, they're both as mussed as if it had been an hour instead of a minute. Zito is waiting for them, greeting them with a sing-song declaration that he knows what they were up to. Pagan flips him off, says something in Spanish with a smile before stating in English that they should go to the room before he does something inappropriate in the hallway.

The room is surprising. The bed is huge and decadent, nothing impersonal like the other hundreds of hotel rooms that Ryan has been in. He peers into the bathroom. In addition to the usual display of tiny soaps and shampoos, there's a small basket of condoms and lube packets. He falls into a fit of giggles, wandering back into the other room and sprawling onto the bed, shaking his head.

“What kind of place _is_ this?”

“A classy place, clearly.” Pagan says, already climbing into Ryan's lap and kissing him, pinning Ryan's hands above his head. Zito comes out of the bathroom with the basket, drops it on the bedside table before stripping his shirt off and settling onto the edge of the bed.

He runs his hands over both Ryan and Angel, pushes his way into the kiss. His fingers hook under Pagan's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. They've seen him in states of undress before, have seen all of their teammates at least half naked and most of them more so but it never really occurred to Ryan how amazing Pagan's body was until it was right on top of him. He sits up, just as much to indulge his sudden desire to lick Pagan's abs as to remove his shirt. He ignores the laugh, too busy touching and tasting and feeling to care if he's amusing them or not.

He's not sure who is the toy for who in this situation, if Pagan is a shiny new toy for them or if they're a two-for-one conquest for him. It probably doesn't matter. It _definitely_ doesn't matter, not when they're lost in a mess of kissing and touching, limbs tangled as they work to get each other naked. Ryan ends up on his knees for both of them, a place he isn't ashamed to admit that he loves to be. Pagan is a talker, too, petting Ryan's jaw and tugging his hair. Ryan doesn't know what he's being told, just that he's being coaxed into taking more and more until Pagan is pushing into his throat with each rock of his hips. Ryan starts to touch himself only to have Zito slap his hand away and tell him to be patient. This is new, different, but what the hell. Ryan will play along. By the way his dick twitches, his whole damn body like this idea.

He moves up to the bed when they tell him to. Pagan sits with his back against the headboard and Ryan kneels between his legs, taking Pagan's cock back into his mouth. The bed dips behind him when Zito climbs onto it. There's little warning other than that before one slick finger is pushing into him, all the way up to the second knuckle. Again, it's different, Zito's hands teasing and only offering Ryan a little bit more at a time when he knows that Ryan likes to be stretched quick and fast. Ryan likes to feel the burn, feel a slight sting of pain. Zito's driving Ryan completely out of his mind, making Ryan want to beg for more. Maybe that's the plan.

He pulls off of Pagan, gasping for breathing before letting out a ragged please. Pagan hums, rubs the tip of his cock against Ryan's lips before petting his cheek, telling Ryan that if he wants it so much, to go ahead and take it himself. Ryan obeys, leaning over and grabbing one of the condoms. He opens it with shaking hands, slicks the condom down onto Pagan before getting up on his knees. He shuffles forward, climbs into Pagan's lap and kisses him, just to share the taste. Zito grips Pagan's cock, guiding just the tip into Ryan's hole before he makes them both stop. Ryan whines in frustration, a sharp counterpoint to Pagan's impatient growl.

Zito laughs softly and kisses them both, Ryan first and Pagan second, murmuring against Pagan's lips, “Hard. Do it hard. He likes it rough.”

Pagan takes Zito's words to heart, slamming up into Ryan with one thrust. Ryan arches, cries out, but it feels perfect, amazing, a snap of pain and then a dizzying rush of pleasure. Zito crawls up behind him. His hand skims down Ryan's back, over his ass to where Ryan is stretched wide around Pagan. His fingertips press there, sliding against Pagan's cock as the man thrusts in and out of Ryan's body. His other hand circles Ryan's dick, moving in agonizingly slow strokes. They don't give him a break, working him over hard, just making him take it. Every time Ryan gets close, feels his body tense up, Zito's hand will grip the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, whispering to be patient and wait. Ryan's almost ready to weep with the frustration. The way Zito bites his neck when he says it doesn't help.

A hand stroking his jaw, slow and gentle, makes Ryan flinch and he looks at Pagan with dazed eyes. Pagan rubs his thumb over Ryan's lips before pulling Ryan in for a deep kiss. He whispers something Ryan barely hears. Ryan gives him a questioning look and a less than intelligent huh.

“I said, I bet you could take more.” Pagan smirks. “You're good, so good. You can take more.”

When he comprehends Pagan's meaning, Ryan lets out a feeble moan before nodding. This has never been on his list of things to try but now, with them wanting it, he wants it too. He buries his face in Pagan's shoulder when the thrusts slow into stillness. The first press of one of Zito's fingers into Ryan's body, already so full of Pagan's cock, makes them both groan in surprise.

Zito's slow, agonizingly careful and adding more lube until Ryan feels like he's dripping with it. At some point, Zito must decide Ryan is ready because his fingers slip free. Ryan can't hear anything over the rushing in his ears. Zito's cock pushing into his body alongside Pagan's comes as a shock, drawing out a strangled moan.

This is different, much slower and just a bit at a time. When Zito is fully inside him, he stops. Pagan's hands pet over Ryan's body in tandem with Zito's, both of them gentling him, telling him how good he feels and how beautiful he is. Ryan closes his eyes and lowers his head, breathing hard. He tries to center himself but he can't. The sensory overload is too much and he finally just gasps out, “ _Move_.”

They start off slow, moving in a rhythm of one out while the other is in, but even that makes Ryan feel as if he's falling even further into pieces. When they slowly start moving in faster, pushing in harder and harder until they're all but slamming into him with each snap of their hips, he loses all of his capacity to think. He just takes it, not sure who he's holding onto or who is touching him. All he knows is that at some point, someone finally _finally_ tells him to come and he does so, screaming.

If it weren't for the body behind him keeping him upright, Ryan's sure that he would fall over. They fuck into his lax body, coming one after the other. He feels them pull out and he slumps forward, head spinning and floating as the bed moves. At some point, he's maneuvered up and onto his feet, steered somewhere. He doesn't quite regain his senses until he's sinking into hot water that feels amazing on his pleasantly aching body.

A hand strokes his hair and he looks up, blinking until Zito's smiling face comes into focus above him. Ryan smiles lazily before closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the touching while Pagan and Zito sit on the edge of the jacuzzi.

“I think we broke him.” Pagan says with a warm laugh that Zito shares.

“Yeah, but he likes it that way. And he didn't even know it.” Zito says it like he's proud of Ryan. “It's better with two, isn't it baby?”

Ryan just nods blissfully. He feels too good to walk. He squeezes Pagan's hand, tangling their fingers together. For a little while, there's silence and then, Zito says, bold as ever, “We're keeping you. It's better with two and we don't share with anyone but each other. So you're ours now.”

“Do I get a choice?” Pagan asks, mostly sounding amused.

“No. You're doomed to this.” Ryan says sleepily.

“I think I'm okay with that.”

Ryan smiles again and pats his hand, shifts around in the jacuzzi until he has a clear view of the shower and watches them both clean up. He gets out when they've finished, legs still shaking a little as he crosses back into the bedroom. They dry off, each of them dressing in their boxers before getting into the bed. Ryan takes the middle, enjoying the way they both press against him while still managing to touch each other. There are kisses goodnight but Ryan feels his eyes dragging shut and he doesn't know who kisses him when, falling fast asleep with their arms draped over his body.

When he wakes up, sunlight streaming into his eyes, he grumbles and presses his face into the closest chest and curses the morning. A hand pats his cheek and he purrs, turning his head into it. They get up, moving around the room and gathering up their clothes to get dressed. They brush their teeth in the bathroom. He waits until he's done to kiss them both, something Zito tells Pagan is a firmly set thing with Ryan, refusing to kiss anyone while he has morning breath. Ryan mutters that it's disgusting to do otherwise.

He walks down to the street with Pagan and calls a cab while Zito is inside checking out of the room. They slide into the back and take the cab, back to the bar from last night to pick up Zito's car. They take Pagan home first, to a house less extravagant than Ryan was expecting. He's surprised and happy when Pagan kisses Zito in the driver's seat before leaning over the the back of the passenger seat to kiss Ryan. He says goodbye and that he'll see them later before climbing out of the car. He goes inside, looking back once and waving a little.

Ryan stays where he is, stretched out along the back seat, and listens to Zito singing along with the radio. He must fall asleep again during the drive because he's at his own house before he knows it, Zito opening the car door at his feet and leaning in, shaking Ryan's leg and telling him that he's home. Ryan climbs out of the car, stretching and turning. There's a nice breeze blowing and the sun is shining. Ryan tips his face up into it, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth against his skin.

He feels a hand against his cheek and he opens his eyes, smiling at Zito before giving him a soft kiss. “You really think that we get to keep him?”

“I think that he won't be able to get rid of us even if he ever wanted to, if he feels anything like I do.”


End file.
